


Newlyweds

by heartbreakonabeach (InspectorJavert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorJavert/pseuds/heartbreakonabeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*domestic fluff fill for xmen kink meme* Erik and Charles are newlyweds, Charles wears a sexy apron, Charles isn't very good at washing the dishes and Erik is there to reassure Charles of how wonderful he is whenever it's needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for this prompt: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=18134410 !

_I've got a surprise for you, when you come home. ;)_ Charles typed out on his cellphone, absently reaching to his sides to pull the apron down a bit further as he sent the message, addressed to one Erik Xavier-Lehnsherr.

It didn't take long for him to get a response: _Oh, do you now? I can't wait to see it, I'll be home shortly, Schatz._

Charles beamed at the endearment, his stomach fluttering.

Erik and him had just married a week ago, had been dating for nearly two years and had known each other for four, altogether. He should be used to the endearments by now, really. Never the less, though, they still managed to make his heart skip a beat.

Charles set his phone down and eagerly awaited his lover's return, smiling as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a pale blue apron with a bit of white lace trim, the garment tied around his waist and neck. The fabric closely hugged his skin, showing off his slight curves. He wore nothing underneath, hoping the image of himself, bare in the apron, was sexy enough for his newly made husband.

He wouldn't have to wait very long to find out, though, as Erik arrived home in the next ten minutes.

"Erik!" Charles grinned, curling his toes into the carpet as he waited for Erik's response.

"Charles," Erik smirked, "aren't you the treat," he asked, before sweeping his new husband into a heated kiss. One of his arms wrapped around Charles' waist, the other reaching up to tangle his long fingers in Charles' soft hair.

Charles leaned up into the kiss, his hands coming to Erik's shoulders as he deepened the kiss. Erik's hand dipper lower, coming to palm his ass and Charles could feel him smirking, even through the kiss.

Erik pulled back from the kiss, lightly nipping at Charles' lower lip. The man nearly growled, "you're not wearing anything under this," he realized, a spark of pleasure shooting down his spine.

Charles smiled to himself, nearly smug. He wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and pulled the taller man down so that he could whisper in his ear. "I prepared myself," he licked his lips, "you could just bend me over and take me right now, and I'd be ready..."

Erik squeezed Charles' ass and slipped a finger to his entrance, to prove it to himself, and nearly groaned when he felt Charles' slick hole. "Fuck," he growled, bending his head down to kiss and nip at Charles' neck. "You know, I've been thinking about you all day," he muttered, his voice dropping to that deliciously low tone that made Charles' knees buckle with pleasure.

"Have you? Mm."

Erik slipped a finger into Charles' hole, sucking at a spot on Charles' neck. "Did you think about me, at all? Did you think about me, when you did _this?_ " He asked as he gently thrust his finger into Charles' hole, licking a stripe up Charles' neck.

Charles whined, "definitely," he breathed, pressing back against the finger. "Thought about last night... When you," the brunette licked his lips, trying to compose himself. "When you sat me on my desk and took me..."

Erik chuckled at his lover's slight stumbling, easily slipping in a second finger. Charles had prepared himself rather well, he noted. "Is that all you thought about?" He chuckled, nipping at a spot just beneath Charles' jawline. "You didn't think about how hard I fucked you? How easily I had you screaming my name, in pleasure?"

Charles nodded, "yes, that too," he breathed, moaning at the memory. Erik paused in his movements, suddenly aware that they were still in the foyer. He reached down to take his lover's hand, "bedroom, darling." He tugged Charles to their bedroom, slipping on to the bed.

Charles was about to climb in after his husband, when the man put up a hand to stop him. "I haven't seen you in it, completely, yet..." He visibly swallowed, and Charles could see the outline of that fabulous cock through his lover's slacks, already rather hard. "Do a turn," Erik said with a sheepish, though confident, smile. He twirled his finger in the air, as if to show Charles how to do it.

The younger man laughed, too happy to hold it back, as he slowly turned for Erik.

His husband gave an appreciative groan, "Charles," he growled, "do you even have any idea how sexy you are?"

Charles hummed, walking over to Erik once he'd finished showing off his outfit. "You tell me it often enough," he chuckled, slipping on to his lover's lap. Erik lunged forward and caught Charles in a kiss, the two of them groaning as Erik's hard, clothed cock made contact with Charles' bare ass. "Not nearly enough, though," Erik retorted, muttering the words, almost to himself.

The two of them paused for a moment, taking in each other, before Erik spoke up. "Do you like this? On my lap?" He ran his hands down Charles' sides, "or would you rather me have you on your back...?"

"I don't care where you put me, so long as I'm being fucked in the next ten minutes," he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Erik's ear lobe.

Erik growled, leaning up to bite at his lover's jawline. "Lap it is, then." He said, as Charles' deft fingers reached down to free his cock from his trousers.

Erik turned and reached under his pillow, grabbing the bottle of lube - he'd left it there last night, he remembered - before pouring some onto his fingers and starting to stroke his cock.

Charles whined at the wait, lightly squirming. He was getting impatient. "Erik," he frowned, reaching up with one of his hands to slip it beneath his apron, lightly stroking his own nipple. He moaned, "please, I've been waiting since this morning..." He breathed, curling his toes.

"Fuck, gimme a sec," he panted, "you're such a greedy little thing," Erik chuckled, glancing up at Charles with a lustful gaze. He nearly came right there, when he saw Charles stroking and pinching his own nipple. The older man reached up and swatted at his hand, leaning forward to lick at the hardened bud through the cotton of the apron.

His partner groaned at receiving some sort of stimulation apart from his own, licking his lips. "E-Erik... take it off," he mumbled, wanting Erik's lips directly on his heated skin.

Erik gave his nipple a forceful lick, before reaching up to pinch it, gently. "No," he muttered, reaching down with his free hand to grip his cock once more, "I'm going to fuck you in it, sweetheart." He held his cock, still lapping at Charles' nipple, before moving his head to pay attention to the other one. He nipped at it, before pressing an almost apologetic kiss to the bud. Charles moaned and squirmed above him, growing more impatient with every passing second. He'd been waiting long enough, Erik told himself.

"Breathe," he said, glancing up at Charles. He guided his length to Charles' entrance, looking up at the man to watch his expression as he slowly entered him. He didn't want to hurt Charles.

Charles let out a breathless laugh, "I'm not some virgin," he chuckled, "you know that more than anyone," he breathed, lightly thrusting down against that cock.

Erik groaned at the tight heat, waiting a moment despite Charles' words before he started to move. He thrust up into him, starting out slow at first, before his pace grew faster, each thrust forcing a gasp from Charles' parted lips.

"Fuck," Erik gritted his teeth, his thrusts growing harsher as he held his lover close, licking and nipping at his chest.

Charles bounced back onto Erik's cock, meeting his lover's thrusts as he moaned in pleasure, each thrust causing Erik's cock to push against his prostate, sending shocks and waves of pleasure down his spine. "E-Erik," he breathed, "Erik, don't stop," he said, just as Erik leaned forward to press their lips together in a surging kiss.

They kissed passionately, panting and moaning into each other's mouths as they moved against each other.

Charles whined into the kiss, his tongue darting out to meet Erik's, his breath hitching at a particularly strong thrust, his weeping cock bouncing with each thrust of Erik's cock into him. His lover, thankfully, noticed that he was neglecting Charles' cock and reached down to grasp it in his hands, stroking it.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Erik groaned once he'd pulled apart from the kiss, rubbing his thumb over the fat head of Charles' cock, smearing it with precum. "Can't believe you're mine... that I'm yours," he thrust up into him again, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt himself nearing the edge. Charles' whines and moans sent him further and further, before he released into Charles' body. " _Charles_ ," he breathed, his movements over Charles' length growing jerky and uneven.

Charles came soon after, from the warmth of Erik's come and the stroking of his own cock. He panted, slumping against Erik. He squirmed a bit, allowing Erik to pull him down to lay on the bed. Erik pulled him close against his chest, pressing kisses into his hair as they both tried to catch their breath.

They lay like that for several minutes, before Charles spoke up with a chuckle. "So... you liked it?" He asked, raising a neatly trimmed brow.

Erik chuckled, leaning forward to kiss those sinfully red lips, "Loved it," he assured, his hand moving down Charles' chest, to feel the soft cotton. "Love you," he said, pressing another kiss to his lips.

Charles smiled, "I love you, too, darling..." He hummed at the kisses. He'd always enjoyed how sweet Erik got, after sex. He was just about to close his eyes, relaxed in the moment, before Erik spoke up.

"You wouldn't happen to be up for another round, would you?" He chuckled, grinning toothily when Charles opened his eyes and flashed him an eager smile.

"Of course I would," he laughed, leaning over to press a kiss, a more passionate one, to Erik's lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it and want to see more! I should have the next part up by the end of this week! And this was my first sex scene, so if it was awkward/rushed at all, that would explain why, aha.


End file.
